Love Can Prevail
by Mari's 6636
Summary: Kagome overhears something and then tries to kill herself. Can Inuyasha save her?oneshot. will continue if that's what the readers want.disclaimer:roses are red, violets are blue, i don't own inuyasha but i wish i do


Love Can Prevail

(INUYASHA'S POINT OF VIEW)

Inuyasha and Kikyo were standing in a clearing in the forest, with Kikyo's soul collectors circling the sky above them. Inuyasha spoke soft words to Kikyo.

"I love you, Kikyo, but I also love Kagome, and my love for her is stronger. I'm sorry." He gently cupped her face in his right hand and looked her in the eyes, Golden amber eyes, to cold gray eyes, searching for emotions.

"That is quite alright, Inuyasha. I had a suspicion that you loved her more. You do not have to be sorry at all. I understand. She is living, and yet she doesn't belong here, I don't belong even more. In addition, I am not living, so I don't even belong here, walking on this Earth." Kikyo's soul collectors started to dip lower and lower, until they were just barely above Inuyasha's head.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his chest. 'Kagome!' he thought. "Please excuse me, Kikyo, but I feel that Kagome is in danger--" He stopped backing up, shocked at her interruption.

"That is okay, go," Kikyo interrupted. She waved him off in the direction that he was backing up before.

Inuyasha nodded and jumped away, sprinting towards where he felt that Kagome was. 'Shit! Her spirit is faint...Please let me get there in time...'He continued toward the lake, and when he got there he saw a few bubbles erupt from the lake's surface before it went completely still and glass-like.

"Kagome!" he yelled, then jumped into the lake. He opened his eyes underwater and looked around for her. He saw her, tangled up in some weeds in the bottom of the lake. Inuyasha swam hurriedly towards her.'Oh, no!she isn't breathing!Oh, wait...We're still underwater...Inuyasha, you dumbass!'. He grabbed her and swam to the surface of the lake. Carefully, he pulled her onto the shore.

"Come on, Kagome! You can make it outta this mess!" 'But why'd you do it in the first place?' Inuyasha hesitated, then placed his mouth on Kagome's and gently blew. He then stopped and pressed gently, but still with force, on her chest and pushed the water out of Kagome's lungs. She started coughing and water poured out of her mouth.

"Thank God, you're gonna be okay..."

(KAGOME'S POV)

'Huh? Why am i still here?' she stopped coughing and opened her eyes. She started to breathe heavily and blushed. 'Oh!Inuyasha!Why'd you save me? You aren't supposed to save people you don't love...Oh...Does that mean...?'

"Kagome...What the hell were you thinking?Why did you go into the lake? You know you can't swim, dummy..."he said softly. Inuyasha helped Kagome to sit up.

"Oh, but..."Kagome remembered why she tried to drown herself. She saw Kikyo and Inuyasha...

_Flashback_

_Kagome climbed out of the well once again. This action had become very familiar to her over these past few years. Yet today seemed different. Today, Kagome Higurashi would tell Inuyasha how she felt about him. She was even dressed for the ocasion. She wasn't wearing her usual school uniform, but a white minskirt and a white off-the-shoulder with a green flower on the left shoulder, over the heart._

_Kagome was singing softly until she came to their camp that had been set up before she went home. She was greeted by Shippo. He ran up to her and jumped into her arms, the little fox youkai._

_"Hi, Shippo! Uhm, do you know where Inuyasha is?" Kagome asked him as she cradled him in her arms. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek._

_"Uh-huh, he went into the forest."Shippo said, and pointed, but stopped because he remembered Kagome telling him that pointing is rude._

_"Thank you, little one. Ja ne!"Kagome carefully put Shippo down and waved 'Bye' to the kitsune.A/N: I think I used that word right, can any reviwers please tell me? thanks:) _

_Kagome ran into the forest, but slowed when she heard voices. She stopped just on the edge of a clearing in the middle of the forest. She started shaking and felt tears welling in her eyes._

_She didn't even register what she was doing as she ran away from the clearing, because she only heard one thing in her mind, over and over again:"I love you, Kikyo..."Inuyasha had said._

_As Kagome ran, she let her tears fall freely down her soft cheeks. She didn't want to live any longer, now that she knew Inuyasha didn't love her, but , love Kikyo. She decided she would kill herself. Nodding as if she made up her mind, she ran to a nearby lake, and, knowing that she couldn't swimA/N: Damn that fear of water that was too deep for her to stand in, she dove into the water and took great gulps of water in. Then she blacked out._

_End of Flashback_

Kagome sat up and looked into his eyes. She then started to giggle at what she saw. "Inuyasha, are you crying? I've never known you to cry..."giggle Kagome hugged him and said, "Thank you Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha pulled out of their hug."Huh? You don't have to thank me, I just...I had to save you...I don't know what I would do if you died..."he finished with a small blush that Kagome didn't see. "Now stop avoiding my question!"

Kagome tried to stand up and run but her legs wouldn't support her and she fell on Inuyasha.

"Oww!Oh...Why did you try to get up? You are smarter than that! You should have known that you wouldn't be able to stand after almost drowning...Here, let me carry you." He stood and pulled her to her feet, then carried her bridal style to Kaede's village. Kagome had her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and she said," I love you, Inuyasha." Then she pulled herself up and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, before falling unconscious.

(INUYASHA'S POV)

He stopped walking when she said it. How long had he been waiting to hear that? 'Wow, she feels the same way I do...' He started walking again, and laid her down in Kaede's hut. He sat down next to her and waited for her to wake.

(KAGOME'S POV)

She started to stir. She then opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha slumped over her, sleeping. 'Did I just dream that I told him how I feel, or did I actually do it?' Carefully, Kagome sat up and woke Inuyasha. He started to stir, and opened his eyes.Suddenly, he jerked up, blinking his eyes furiously.

"Shit!I fell asleep!Crap!Kagome?" he stopped talking and looked around. He sighed in relief when he saw her, sitting up. Inuyasha started to look at her, not really sure why, but felt A/N: you'll never believe it!sigh tingly!Kagome saw him look at her and looked away, blushing.

Kagome leaned forward and put her hands on Inuyasha's, saying, "Don't worry, Inuyasha, I'm here." She then squeezed his hands.But when she tried to take her hands from his, he wouldn't let go.Instead, he pulled her close to him to hug her, but pulled too hard and she toppled on his lap. They both turned a light pink shade. Inuyasha helped her up and hugged her, as he had originally planned to.

"Kagome, why the hell would you go and do something stupid and try to kill yourself?"Inuyasha asked her gently, pulling her away from himself to look into her eyes.

"Oh...I just...I overheard you telling Kikyo that you love her, and I just...couldn't imagine that you didn't feel the same way about me that I do for you...umm, did I tell you yesterday, or did I dream it?"Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Uh, yea you said it...and I can hardly believe it."Inuyasha addmitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey! What the hell is so hard to believe about it?"Kagome asked, tears welling up in her eyes, pain evident in her voice.

"That you and I are worried about the same thing,"Inuyasha said. Kagome started to say something, but closed her mouth as a look of sudden dawning appeared on her face.

"You mean...?You were worried that I might not love you back, when really I did. And I was worried that...wait a minute...Oh, my god!You feel the same way I do! You love me!"

"A little slow on the intake, aren't you?"Inuyasha asked, raising one eyebrow. Kagome glared at him. "Keh!I'm just jokin' with you, dummy! Come here!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and kissed her lightly on the lips, then stopped and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh...my...god...What about Kikyo?"

"Do I have to say it?"Kagome answered that question with a glare."Okay, okay.I love Kikyo also, but my love for you is stronger, so strong that I could feel when you were hurt. This is where I felt a sharp pinch..."he said, taking Kagome's hand and placing it right over his heart.

"Oh...Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry for trying to kill myself! I wasn't thinking of those who might be hurt if I was gone. Not to mention, I thought that you didn't love me at the time..."she said, wrapping her arms around inuyasha's neck, letting her hands stop at his nape.

"Uh?K-K-Kagome, wha-what're you doing?"inuyasha asked her, looking slightly scared.

"Oh, nothing, just gonna show you how much I love you..."She trailed off as she pulled Inuyasha into the deepest kiss they shared that day. They parted for air, respectively. "Don't look so scared!"

"Uhm, Kagome? Would you be my mate?"Inuyasha blurted out.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I would love to be your mate!" With that said, she jumped into Inuyasha's arms.

_The End_

A/N: uhm, if you want me to continue, please email me at or review. I might not check reviews that much, that's why I put my email address on.

muah!

XXinuyashazXXgurlXX


End file.
